Mender Tesseract Strike Force
Overview Contact: Mender Tesseract Level Range: 25-34 Notes: Villains only. There is no minimum team size for this Strike Force. Zone: Ouroboros Location: Outside the Ouroboros Citadel Primary Enemy: Loyalists Name: The Spider Weaves His Web __TOC__ Missions Briefing The Spider Weaves His Web Part One Hello, . while I realize you've barely mastered the complex art of clothing yourself in the morning, I have an important task for you. Don't gawp, just listen. Operations are in place to elevate Lord Recluse's authority in the Rogue Isles like never before. In order to accomplish this, there is one minor detail that you will need to take care of. Back in 1963, President Marchand was a thorn in Recluse's side that had to be removed. you will travel back to 1963 and take care of him. Now, I do not think I need to remind you that discretion is key. But it's you, so I must. There can be NO evidence that leads Marchand's demise back to Lord Recluse. Mission Acceptance MOVE, bottom-feeder! Marchand is a slippery little snake. You need to catch him before he slinks away. Unnecessary solicitation You have everything you need, . Please tell me you don't need me to hold your hand on this. I'd have to remove it first. What I'm really trying to say is, stop standing here and go there so that you can get this job done. Enemies Notable NPCs * Arachnos Assassin (NPC Ally) * President Marchand (NPC) * Miss Liberty (Hero) * Ms. Liberty (Hero) . :''I'm waiting for you. :Think you can get Marchand? You're going to have to go through me. President Marchand: :I'm on to you, hooligan! :Now, Miss Liberty, if you please. How does this thing work again? Miss Liberty: :You just push the button, sir. President Marchand: :Oh, thank you, dear. I knew that this newfangled technology always confuses me. Better luck next time, hoodlum!! Miss Liberty: :My pleasure, sir. }} ! :You think you're the only one with access to Ouroboros? :You are DONE!}} Debriefing Marchand wasn't there? Well don't cry about it, I did say that time-travel can be imprecise. So quit your blubbering, it's weak. Besides, you were able to smack around both Ms. Liberty and her mother. What could be better than that? That'll teach Heroes for interfering with destiny. So you received a note from Recluse. Hm, I thought that might happen. Apparently, in the fabric of time there have been failed attempts in the past and Lord Recluse has had to test his followers, erm, dedication. Actually, I'd start worrying if I were you. You're probably going to get beaten pretty badly. But...surprise me. I see something dark and malevolent in you. Maybe you're not completely useless. Keep it up. Briefing The Spider Weaves His Web Part Two Let me see that paper. Hm. It looks like you will be heading to one of those Arachnos underground lairs. My guess? A test of your dedication. If I were you, I'd stock up on - how do I say this delicately - bandages. In fact, consider the bulk size. You look like a bleeder. Mission Acceptance Hows, this? I'll lie and tell you everything will be ALL RIGHT. Here goes, 'good luck!'. That tasted foul coming out of my mouth. Put it this way, I'm sure Lord Recluse doesn't hold a grudge. Much. Unnecessary solicitation Just be yourself, aim below the belt, and bob and weave. Scratch that. Be someone who will survive the trial. Don't be you. If Lord Recluse is willing to give you a second chance, you should consider yourself lucky. He could have just had you eliminated. It's what I'd do. See? Bright side. Off you go. Enemies Notable NPCs * Arachnos Spectator (Onlookers) * Steve (Bookie for other spectators) * Wrath (Elite Boss) * Misery (Elite Boss) * Calamity (Elite Boss) Debriefing Mission Failure Oh. . You've returned. Like an annoying younger sibling. The kind one can't 'misplace' without law enforcement sniffing around afterwards. Debriefing Mission Failure Hello, lamb. Meet wolf. You couldn't stay away, obviously. I knew it, of course. Debriefing Mission Successful Succeeded did you? I don't believe you. There should be a sash. Show it to me. Well, the good news is, with Recluse's faith in you restored, we may now - finally - move on. Get it right this time. This is becoming embarrassing. Your service has been reasonably useful to me. Believe me, that's the best you'll ever hope to get. Briefing The Spider Weaves His Web Finale Your luck has changed, and I'm going to tell you why. I received some intel that pinpoints the location of President Marchand on this day back in 1963. Apparently, he secured his entire building in St. Martial! Hide in plain sight, I supposed. So I'm going to send you back in time to put that final nail in his coffin. So your job is to break into the building and get Marchand. If you think the task will be simple, think again. Marchand had many many supporters, both civilian and staff, who did not wish to see him ousted from his position. If you can make your way past his men and get the key to the secure elevator, then you can get to him. Please feel free to eliminate everything in your path. Should you leave witnesses, well, now that would be bad for Lord Recluse, wouldn't it? Mission Acceptance Have fun storming the presidential building! Unnecessary solicitation I recommend that you take out all witnesses. Ultimately, it's up to you. But if you get lazy and are caught, I never knew you. .'' You found the stashed elevator key! You rifle through Agent Memphis's pockets until you find his key. |Completion=You have assassinated President Marchand and made sure to eliminate all traces of evidence.}} Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Memphis * President Marchand (Elite Boss) ...|Text=While time traveling into the past, you visit President Marchand's presidential suite and in a file cabinet you find a hand written letter addressed to ... I have posed many questions for you in many other times, , but perhaps the most important one is this, 'who is Mender Silos? He claims to be from a future so far in time that his own science would make it impossible. He claims that humanity has been wiped out, but doesn't say who did it. He claims that he is here to help, but who is he really helping? You, of all people, should be able to detect a ruse when you see one. I know that you are currently working for Mender Tesseract. Of all the Menders, I believe her to be the most honest in her ways. If not for Silos' agenda and the dreaded Temporal Scaling, I believe she would have enslaved your time and ruled as empress. Silos claims that she is 'reformed' from her upbringing, but I do not believe it. Her kind was bred to rule, to conquer, to consume. There is no 'high road' along that path. Tesseract is a nightmare given form, a monster with a pretty smile. Pray you never meet her in her own time. Don't allow yourself to be fooled, but don't let yourself be discovered either. Play their game for now; learn everything you can about these Menders. It will aid you later. For now, look for my other letters, . I shall see you in the pillar when the time is right.}} Debriefing Tell me you didn't mess this up, too. No? Well it's about time you succeeded at something. All events have fallen into place so that Lord Recluse may, indeed, become the ruler of the Rogue Isles. Newspaper Clipping Had someone told you that you would be traveling back in time to 1963 to assassinate President Marchand so that Lord Recluse could assume power over the Rogue Isles, you would have told them they were nuts. But that is exactly what you did. Through trials of misinformation, a mulish contact and surviving the three fates worse than death, you proved your dedication to Lord Recluse and finally made it to the Marchand Building in St. Martial. There, you took on loyalists utterly dedicated to keep Marchand in power, from local citizens to his staff to government operatives hired on to ensure his safety. They were no match for you. You completed your mission and history has come full circle to ensure Lord Recluse's reign. For your trouble and effort, you hold in your hand an old and weathered newspaper clipping, the words barely visible on decaying paper. The headline reads: "President Marchand dead. Assassin unknown." Category:Trials and Task Forces